How You've Grown
by The Mad Hatter Effect
Summary: Oneshot. Hanako returns home to see her brothers and Rozalin after training under Etna for the past few years since Fake Zenon's defeat. Naturally she challenges Adell, her dearest brother, to a fight to show off how strong she's become...


**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing pertaining to _Disgaea._

_

* * *

_

"Adell! Princess! Look!" Taro's voice cries out, the young boy having reached puberty in the passing years that Hanako had run off to become Etna's apprentice and thus Laharl's vassal in conjunction in another Netherworld. But really she had been born a demon and it wasn't too shocking for her to run off as such, though no one had been happy about it in the household when it had happened.

"Big brother!" Adell let out a small '_oof_' sound as a pink-haired teenager launched herself into his gut, wrapping her arms happily around the man. "It's been so long! Did ya miss me~?"

"Hanako!" Rozalin cries out happily. During their journey years ago she had grown quite close to everyone involved and had been a little heartbroken when Hanako had run off.

"Hanako!" Adell cries out, hands resting on the girl's shoulders and pushing her back for him to inspect. "Does mom and dad know you're back yet?"

"Nope!" She giggled joyously as she bounded back and spun in place, her arms out as she stopped. "But look at how much I've grown! I'm really becoming a strong and sexy demon!" Her pink hair was now pulled up into two pigtails instead of the one it had been in when she had run off. She sported a yellow scarf with matching wrist bands and hiking books. She also wore a bright pink tube top and jean shorts with long black stockings to top off her outfit. Her little devil's wings had grown as she had matured over the years as well, probably now being able to hold her weight if she were to try flying.

"My the time sure as flown, Hanako!" Rozalin grins down at the little demoness happily.

"And you're still as pretty as ever, Rozy! I'll cook for you here in a bit, but first I want to demonstrate my strength to Adell!"

"What? I'm not fighting my little sister!" snorts the red-headed half-breed as he crossed his arms stubbornly over his chest. "It's not my style!"

"C'mon! I want to see how strong Hanako is!" Taro begged, tugging at his elder brother's shirt.

"Yes, I am intrigued as well..." Rozalin smiles, closing her eyes as she mused over this. Adell sighed, dropping his arms to the side as he slouched.

"I don't have a choice do I?"

"Nope! Now let's fight!" Hanako grins savagely, hands fisted atop her hips as she began to bounce on the balls of her feet ready for the fight. Adell soon picked up his own fight stance and the two hopped to it as Rozalin and Taro moved to the side to watch. The fight lasted for several minutes of only fist-fighting and grappling between the two, no special attacks or magic being used by either of them in a bid to show off their raw strength. While Hanako had gotten stronger there was no doubt that Adell was still the physically stronger of the two.

With a frustrated grunt Hanako hopped back several times to place space between her and Adell. "Alright, now it's time for my ultimate attack!" Hanako cries out proudly before hopping up into the air and performing her own, more powerful and concentrated version of Etna's Sexy Beam.

She struck several poses within the air, her demonic prowess setting the mood with glowing pink hearts behind her for each 'sexy' pose. She hopped up into the air, grinning wildly at Adell before moving and striking a pose with her chest thrust out. Her next one showed off her but as she blew a kiss. Then she was posing as if on hands and knees before finishing up with a 'sexy' pose with her magical vacuum pot.

The bright pink heart-shaped beam smashed down upon Adell and enveloped his form for several seconds as Hanako landed to clapping from Taro and Rozalin at the display. "How as that for strong and sexy?" The light faded away showing Adell standing perfectly fine, not a scratch on him and giving his sister a strange look of disbelief. "Hey! Why didn't it work? You should be unconscious right now!" the pink-haired demoness cried out in disbelief and anger.

Adell sighed, running a hand over his forehead and through his hair as he explained. "Because I'm not the kind of perv who would find his little sister 'sexy.'"


End file.
